Love Is The Death Of Duty
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Stiles saved Derek from a hunter attack. John is not happy with him...they fight, John disowns Stiles much like he did Sam. Stiles is on his own and ready to leave. He plans on heading to Stanford and looking for Sam. Derek finds him before he leaves and they promise to eventually go on a date. #StilesWinchester #Sterek #SuperWolf


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/11964138.

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV), Supernatural Relationship: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Character: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, John Winchester, Dean Winchester Additional Tags: Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Family Drama, Angst, Abuse, Swearing, Injured Stiles, Superwolf, Male Slash, Teen Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Feels, John Winchester's Stiles's father Series: Part 2 of SuperWolf Stats: Published: 2017-09-01 Words: 1239 Love Is The Death Of Duty

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

Summary

Stiles saved Derek from a hunter attack. John is not happy with him...they fight, John disowns Stiles much like he did Sam. Stiles is on his own and ready to leave. He plans on heading to Stanford and looking for Sam. Derek finds him before he leaves and they promise to eventually go on a date.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" John Winchester demanded.

"Dad. Ease up, okay? He just woke up." Dean tried to get his father to calm down, standing between the hospital bed and the enraged hunter.

"He woke up from an injury meant for a _werewolf_!" John hissed.

"He didn't know the Hale kid was a wolf! Otherwise-"

Stiles cut Dean off, "I knew."

Dean looked at Stiles with a shocked look that lasted seconds. Then he tried to send him a warning look to _shut the hell up!_

"You _knew_? You knew there was a werewolf running around and you did _nothing_?"

"Things are different here, _sir_. And I did do something. I protected the innocent." Stiles said with fierce determination as he met his father's glare dead on.

"Innocent? _Innocent_? How fucking hard did you hit your head?" John demanded.

" _Stiles…_ " Dean gave him a verbal warning this time.

"Werewolves are dangerous. They're mindless beasts who will maul you apart given the chance and eat your heart out."

"Not this one," Stiles said with a smirk. "He'd much rather eat my ass out. And it's part of why I saved him."

 _ **THWACK!**_

" _Dad_!" Dean was pushing John away from Stiles. "He made a mistake! He's still your son!"

"No, he's not! He's a fucking wolf's bitch, he's _not_ my son." John seethed as he turned away with disdain. "Nothing but a disappointment."

And then he was gone.

Dean stood there, watching his father as he disappeared down the hall.

"You better hurry up. He won't wait long." Stiles told Dean in a monotone voice.

"What the fuck Stiles?" Dean turned around and demanded. Eyes crazed and full of emotion, hurt overall.

"Don't worry about uncomfortable conversations. It'll be just like Sam. He won't speak about me. It'll be as if I never existed." Stiles said bitterly.

"Is that what this is about? Sam?" Dean asked, still confused about the whole thing. He still couldn't wrap his head that Stiles would do anything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

"No, it's about _me_ , Dean! For fucking once it's about _me_ _My_ life! I'm not his soldier...now I'm not even his son...you better hurry up." Stiles said again as he looked away.

There was a very long silence. Stiles hoped that when he looked up, Dean would still be there. But he was gone.

Dean was always dad's best soldier.

* * *

Stiles yawned as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself some gas station grade coffee. He ached all over and was insanely tired. His head buzzed from both his injury and just trying to imagine what the hell to do next.

"Pretty sure you weren't properly discharged."

Stiles turned around and saw Derek. The teen was wearing black jeans, black leather jacket, and green Henley and looked something out of a 50's greaser movie. But he didn't have the attitude. Normally he might have, but not right now.

Stiles shrugged as he went to the condiments section and prepared his coffee to his liking. "I don't really have insurance...or money. Best I skidaddle before people want to charge me."

"Or do you mean Steven Rogers?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Stiles returned the smirk, "Pretty sure my name would have been confidential unless you were being snoopy. Which I'll remind you is illegal."

Derek's smirk turned into a smile before he said, "I wanted to check in on you. Make sure you're alright...say thanks."

Stiles tensed because he thinks he knows what that means.

"Where are you staying?" Derek asked.

"Motel down the road," Stiles replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I thought you didn't have any money. And with...your family being...gone…" Derek stuttered awkwardly.

Stiles sighed before he turned to face Derek properly, and smiled at him tiredly. "First, I'm sorry for whatever you heard. That...that was a long time coming. Second, my father taught me a lot...and how to survive in crappy motels across America was one of the first things I learned. Though granted mostly by my brother. Thirdly. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Where will you go?" Derek asked, feeling that Stiles would decline an invitation to stay with him.

Stiles and his family had arrived about a month or so ago. Being the youngest, Stiles wouldn't be involved in his father's plotting until he deemed needed. Stiles would spend a lot of his time in the library studying different sorts of monsters and myths. Derek and he met and flirted with tons of wit and sarcasm, Derek was sure he was falling in love.

Hunters then tried to kill him and Peter one night a few days before the full moon. Stiles had been in there in time to push Derek out of the way and took a wolfsbane laced arrow to the shoulder instead. Derek had wanted to stay, but Peter grabbed him and pulled him away and he could only hope that Stiles would be okay.

They returned home and were forced to tell Talia everything. The next day, Derek and his mom went to try to find Stiles and thank him. What they heard was...complicated. Painful.

Stiles's sigh brought Derek out of his thoughts. "Believe it or not, I'm not the first son my father's disowned for not wanting to be a hunter. My other older brother got a full ride to Stanford. Was my dad proud? No, he was pissed...I'll head over to Sam and see what he's been up to. See if I can crash with him for a while."

"Right. That's a good plan. Solid." Derek said awkwardly. He then cleared his throat, "We never had sex."

Stiles blinked. "Oh um...yeah, that part. My dad's this old school, old values, military man. I just really wanted to piss him off-"

"Let' go on a date!" Derek blurted out. Stiles was in stunned silence, so Derek continued. "When you stop by again...or when I visit Stanford….we should...we should go on a date."

Stiles gave Derek an impressed look before he reached into his pocket for his notepad and pen and wrote down a few things. "My current phone and email."

Accepting the piece of paper, Derek smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It...sucks. In many ways. I love them. They're my family. I just...I'm the researcher of the family. I learn things. Some of the things I learn go against everything my dad and brother believe in." Stiles explained.

Derek chimed in with a knowing smile. "Like the fact that some wolves can be good?"

Stiles nodded. "That is one of the things, yes." Stiles's smile then fell. He didn't know why he was opening up this much to Derek, but he felt like he had to. "It was a mess. Our lives...I don't want it. I know what it means leaving, and it hurts like hell. But there's also this sense of freedom that's hard to explain."

Derek reached over and took the notepad from Stiles's jacket pocket and held his hand out for the pen. When he had them he wrote down his information, plus extras.

"If you need a ride, place to stay...even a loan. Just call, okay? We're...allies, now."

Stiles looked at the paper before looking at Derek and smiling. "Allies. Yeah."

"Be careful."

"You too, Sourwolf."


End file.
